Not Afraid Of Feels
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: -Estás en todo tu derecho, de perder un poco tu control, Kristen.-Dijo cerca de mi oído o de mi alma, y si de algo estaba muerta de segura es que no iba a tenerle miedo a lo que sentía por el hombre frente a mí. Kristen Stewart/Nicholas Hoult
1. Chapter 1

**Quise hacer un corto y tierno (Qué gay soy JAJAJA) fanfic sobre ellos dos, no puedo esperar a ver su química en **_**Equals**_**, el proyecto cinematográfico dirigido por Drake Doremus. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer****: Los hechos ocurridos en este fanfiction no están enlazados a la vida real de Kristen Stewart y Nicholas Hoult.**

_Definitivamente no le temo a las ''emociones'', de hecho toda mi vida gira alrededor de ello. Encontrar el balance entre la mente y el corazón es importante pero siempre me he dejado llevar por el instinto._

_Kristen Stewart _

-Nic… ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?-Se río aún sonrojado y me abrazó. Miré a su espalda, a su lado…Nada-¿Dónde está Jen?-Su asquerosa, hermosa e inigualable sonrisa me saludaba el alma de nuevo… No soportaba estar a su lado, porque al hacerlo me olvidaba de ser solo su amiga. Nos conocimos por medio de ella, cuando nos vimos supe en qué terminaríamos, quisiera o no.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Kristen…-Y así, ignorando mi pregunta se fue al bar, sin antes tomarme de la mano y arrastrarme con él…No es que me quejara.

-Si no vas a contestar mis preguntas al menos pídeme una…-Él se acercó al bartender.

-Una copa de champagne y un whisky puro, gracias.-El misterio del por qué el sabía lo que me gustaba me terminó por sonrojar. Su cara estaba de perfil y me ahogué un poco cuando dirigió sus ojos demasiado azules y penetrantes hacia mí. Un movimiento extraño detrás de Nic me obligó a prestarle atención, era Suzie que junto a CJ, estaba haciendo un movimiento copulante seguido de corazoncitos dirigidos hacia nosotros, el se volteó a verlo pero lo protegí del horror sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, el me repitió y traté de regenerar mi control, lo que necesitaba para todo tipo de relación en mi vida.

-Vámonos de aquí, Kristen.-Su aliento sopló en mi cara, fue como si todos los poros de la misma se abrieran para él. No podía dejar a mis amigos solos, era mi cumpleaños y ellos estaban aquí por mí.

-No puedo.-Su mano se posó en mi muslo y sentí un sinfín de emociones ignotas acoplarse a mi piel cuando me acarició de mi rodilla a mi ante muslo, con una ternura exquisita, sin necesidad de tornarse lascivo, él sólo quería que no ignorara lo que _el_ sentía.

-Entonces te acompaño a tu casa.-Y así fue, no sin antes llevar a Suzie y a CJ a sus respectivos hogares.

-Ya sabes, si no usa condón y lo hace duro, Nic es el indicado.-Me dijo la rubia cerda tratando de meterme cizaña.

-Luego me cuentas cómo lo tiene, perra.-CJ se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, roja de escuchar comentarios elusivos a lo que estaba pronto a pasar y me apresté de nuevo al auto donde me esperaba Nic en el copiloto, el no me esperó en cambio se bajó de mi Minni Cooper agarrando mi cara en sus manos y besando mis labios, llevándose mis sentidos que ya no eran míos, en el proceso.

-Estás en todo tu derecho, de perder un poco tu control, Kristen.-Dijo cerca de mi oído o de mi alma, y si de algo estaba muerta de segura es que no iba a tenerle miedo a lo que sentía por el hombre frente a mí.

Lo mejor es lo que no se espera, lo que no se piensa ni se analiza. Y justamente eso paso con Nic, sus besos suaves e intensos, el olor de su piel en la mía me indujeron a un sueño de potencia y placer silente digno de admirar bajo sus ojos azules siempre viéndome con atención… Con cariño.

A la mañana Nic ya se había ido, no estaba sorprendida, el idiota seguro se había escapado de filmación.

-Kristen, tengo buenas noticias. Esperemos por los chicos para poder compartirlas.-Seguí a Drake hasta la sala de conferencias del estudio y me senté en una de las 30 sillas que rodeaban la mesa caoba, muy emocionada por escuchar las nuevas ideas y la nueva adición al proyecto. Poco a poco llegaron los productores, y los jefes de los diferentes departamentos a la sala. Ahora lo más importante en mi vida era mis proyectos, no quería enfocarme en nada más, sin embargo un recurrente pensamiento venía a mí en lapsos de débil concentración… _No puedo controlar de quién me enamoraré._ Eso volvía a endurecer mi juicio, mi subconsciente no parecía estar de mi lado…Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Teníamos meses sin vernos, nuestros trabajos eran consumidores y los pocos lapsos de tiempo libre era para quedar inconscientes en los trailers de los sets. Ése tema en especial me frustraba a la demencia… No poder tocar su cuerpo mientras me besaba, disfrutar de hacerlo reír, pelear por quién se quedaba con el tempura al comer sushi…

Para mi salud mental, volví a posar mi atención en Drake.

-Bueno creo que estos son todos… Tengo el placer de informarles, a parte de otras cosas que mencionaré en esta reunión que Nicole, Koichiro, Courtney y yo encontramos a nuestro Silas.-Todos relajaron un poco el stress que llevó el encontrar a un buen protagonista y no podía esperar a ver quién era.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos los ensayos?-Drake sonrió, creo que de los dos, él estaba mil veces más presionado, pero no vi tensión en el, parte de esto fue lo que me llevó a firmar el contrato, su confianza en lo que creía.

-De hecho el pidió estar presente en esta reunión, Kristen.-Vio su teléfono por tercera vez desde que habíamos llegado para rechazar una llamada entrante y se levantó de la silla para caminar hasta la puerta cerrada y girar el pestillo.

-Hola, Nicholas.-Saludó Drake. Una cara de horriblemente hermosas facciones y perfectos, penetrantes ojos azules se asomaron, su sonrisita apareció en el momento indicado… Cuando me miró boquiabierta como pez agonizante.

Todos le dieron los buenos días y lo felicitaron cortésmente, sólo pude seguir su silueta, notando que estaba acercándose más a mi silla. Finalmente se sentó a mi lado, acercando su pierna a la mía, hasta que nuestros muslos se tocaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron a mi mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa.

_No puedo controlar de quién me enamoré_

Muy tarde, Kristen.

**Si les gustó, o por el contrario no les gustó y quieren dejar su crítica dejen **_**reviews**_**. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Creo que me quedó más gay que el anterior JAJAJA Ya quiero que empiece la promo para Equals, estos dos me van a matar de la ternura.**

**Disclaimer:****Los hechos ocurridos en este fanfiction no están enlazados a la vida real de Nicholas Hoult y Kristen Stewart.**

Me fumé un último intento por calmar mis nervios habilitados y rápidamente comencé otro cigarrillo.

Juliette no tardó en posar sus ojos acusatorios sobre mí.

-Deberías dejar lo personal para cuando terminemos la promoción.-Una impecable sonrisa se descubrió de sus labios, trataba de sacarle más hierro a su opinión. Había olvidado cuánto odiaba que estuviera viendo el celular mientras estaba en su presencia.

-Tengo tiempo. Aún no hemos empezado siquiera.-Si, era cierto. Aún no había ordenado mis pensamientos desde aquellas noches en vela en el hotel de Singapur, en las que no mas empezaba a obscurecer Nicholas me arrastraba consigo, a disfrutar de la adrenalina de un parque de diversiones, o lo que sea que encendiera mi alma aventurera, hasta que llegaba el amanecer y nos quedábamos dormidos después de que él derramara sus secretos en mí.

Leí el mensaje en mi iPhone por 60va. Vez desde los 10min. De haberse aparecido en mi pantalla.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… Estrictamente sorpresivo?

A veces me provocaba confrontarlo y reprimirle sus descaradas apariciones, aunque desde el principio fuera así, y desde aquel entonces me tenía para sí.

Por momentos lo imaginaba, mi línea de pensamientos se contaminaba y Juliette volvía a acusarme en silencio, trataba de hacer bromas con debido sentido para tratar de evitar cambiar de tema súbitamente y volvía a repetir el proceso.

Esto me pasaba todo el tiempo, elegir bien mis palabras, las más acertadas, pero no iba a engañarme a mí misma y decir que esto era por el nerviosismo provocado por las cámaras en el teatro o el escrutinio de los críticos invitados. Sabía la respuesta en mi subconsciente y no quería escucharla ahora.

No lo veía desde hace días. Y no tenerlo junto a mí como siempre desde que nos conocimos me estaba afectando lentamente.

-Estuviste grandiosa, cariño.- Olivier me dio un beso en cada mejilla y entró conmigo al after-party. Sonreí sonrojada, su apoyo siempre presente me hacía feliz.

_¿Dónde estará?_

Juliette se despidió con un abrazo, apurada para no llegar tarde a una entrevista con una revista francesa, vi su silueta desaparecer entre el tumulto.

Su mano rodeando mi cintura, encendió mi piel bajo el vestido y lo miré a los ojos desde mi altura mucho menor.

-Kristen.-Me abrazó completamente, tomando mi cara me besó los labios entre su sonrisa, volviéndola un roce intenso y bárbaro.

Me agarré de su corbata azúl para ahondar el beso calcinante, el sentir su lengua conquistar y su deseo crecer frente a mi vientre me convirtió en algo suyo.

-Te estuve esperando.-Susurré.

-No me dejaban entrar. Juliette fue la que le dijo a los de seguridad que yo venía por ti.-Dijo entre agitado y con retazos de agobio adornando su frente.

-Yo…-Algo importante, casi la más preciada enseñanza de Nicholas, era la de expresar todo lo que sentía, así me avergonzara, y me dejara vulnerable.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.-Porque el no me iba a herir con rechazo.

-También te extrañé… Mucho.- Sonrió apretándome más contra él. Sentía lo mismo, incluso en más medida.

-Es un poco obvio.-Pronuncié riendo.

-Quiero que lo notes, es a propósito.- Entrelazó su mano con la mía dirigiéndonos al bar.

No hablamos mucho, sólo íbamos saludando a caras conocidas y el me acompañaba en risas provocadas por viejos amigos de los rodajes de otras producciones. Pero antes de que el champagne dictara mis palabras y movimientos, Nicholas se despidió cordialmente y me dijo que me esperaba en la camioneta de John mi guardaespaldas.

Mi corazón aumentaba de ritmo conforme me acercaba al vehículo, casi podía probar su anhelo desde el aire y al estar cerca de la puerta del pasajero, él me tomó de la muñeca y me balanceó hasta sus brazos, su agarre socavó mi razón y mis labios llenaron de besos el hermoso rostro del hombre sentado a un lado de mí, su barba pinchaba mi piel y reí en pleno sonrojo.

De la misma forma en la que sus ojos azules, descarados le secreteaban a mi alma, su cuerpo se apoderó de todo lo que quería, que no era sólo todo, sino a mí. A mi mente y corazón.

**Gracias por leer. Si quieren dejar su comentario negativo o positivo, pueden dejar un **_**Review.**_

_**Paz,niggas.**_


End file.
